Anji
Anji war eine weibliche Nexu, die im Jahre 43 NSY auf Coruscant geboren wurde. Während eines Scharmützels selbigen Jahres auf der Coruscant Livestock Exchange and Exhibition sah sich Prinzessin Leia Organa Solo dazu gezwungen, Anjis Mutter zu töten, als die wilde Nexu aus ihrem Gehege entkam. Der jungen Allana Djo Solo Chume Ta'Ka gefiel es nicht, die Jungen allein ohne Mutter zurückzulassen, weshalb sie ihre Großeltern Leia und Han Solo dazu überredete, Anji aufzunehmen. Anji war Allanas ständige Begleiterin und rettete ihr während des Aufstands der Sith des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith sogar das ein oder andere mal das Leben. Biografie Eine neue Familie miniatur|links|180px|Anji. Im Jahre 43 NSY erkrankten einige Jedi an einer Paranoia, die sie glauben ließ, alle Personen seien Doppelgänger und Verräter. Auch die Jedi Natua Wan erkrankte an dieser Krankheit, und zwar während sie mit Leia, Han, Jaina Solo und Allana einen Ausflug über die Coruscant Livestock Exchange and Exhibition unternahm. Dort traf Allana das erste Mal auf die Nexu Anji, die mit ihrer Mutter und ihren Geschwistern in einem Käfig gefangen gehalten und ausgestellt wurde. Als Natua an der erkrankte, öffnete sie die Gehege der Tiere, um die Besucher zu gefährden – neben den Nexus wurden unter anderem ebenfalls gefährliche Tiere wie Rontos, Banthas und sogar Rancoren zum Kauf angeboten. Aus diesem Grund sah sich Leia gezwungen, die ausgewachsene Nexu zu töten, womit Anji keine Mutter mehr hatte. Der jungen Allana gefiel es nicht, die Jungen allein ohne Mutter zurückzulassen, weshalb sie ihre Großeltern Leia und Han Solo dazu überredete, Anji bei sich aufzunehmen und zu pflegen. Allana war sich sicher, dass sie Anji mit ordentlichem Training Menschenfreundlich ausbilden konnten. Anji wuchs daher bei den Solos auf, wo ihr aus Sicherheitsgründen die Stacheln und Krallen abgestumpft wurden, um die Bedrohung durch das Raubtier zu mindern. Auch wurde ihr ein Dentalimplantat eingesetzt, dass die Nexu daran hinderte, jemanden zu stark zu verletzen. Der Anblick des Geschöpfes auf dem Schoß der achtjährigen Allana sorgte dafür, dass Leia ein Kloß im Hals saß, da ihre Sohn Jacen Solo ebenfalls so liebevoll und geschickt mit Tieren umgegangen war, und es machte sie glücklich zu wissen, dass etwas von der Güte in ihrem Sohn in dessen Tochter Allana überlebt hatte.Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Abgrund Auf Reisen mit den Solos miniatur|rechts|180px|Allana mit der jungen Anji. Selbigen Jahres flogen Han und Leia mit Allana, Anji und den Droiden C-3PO und R2-D2 nach Shedu Maad, wo sie die erkrankten Jedi unterbrachten, und anschließend nach Dathomir, weil sie von dort aus einen Hilferuf von Großmeister Luke Skywalker und seinem Sohn Ben erhielten. Trotz Allana Proteste entschieden sich Leia und Han dazu, sie mit Anji und den Droiden im Millennium Falken zu lassen. Als R2-D2 plötzlich verschwand, machten sie Allana und Anji schließlich auf die Suche nach ihm, wobei sie ihn in der Werkstatt Monargs Reparaturarbeiten des Mechanikers Monarg vermuteten, was sich als korrekt bewies. Monar machte jedoch keine Anstalten, den gestohlenen Droiden zurückzugeben und griff Allana an. Zwar sprang ihm Anji an die Kehle, um ihr Herrchen zu verteidigen, doch konnte sie ihn aufgrund des Dentalimplantats nicht ernsthaft verletzen und wurde bewusstlos geschlagen. Anji wurde von Monarg angegriffen, doch gelang es ihnen mithilfe von C-3PO und R2-D2 zum Falken zurückzukehren und mit diesem wegzufliegen, da Monarg versuchte, das Schiff zu sabotieren. Nachdem Han Solo und Leia Allana unversehrt jedoch ängstlich im Falken vorfanden, begaben sie sich auf den Rückweg nach Coruscant. Dort angekommen wurde Anji von der Jedi-Heilerin Cilghal behandelt, da sie durch Monargs Angriff eine Gehirnerschütterung erlitt. Durch Cilghals Methoden gesundete Anji wider.Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Rückschlag Ihre freie Zeit verbrachte Anji am liebsten damit, mit Allana zu kuscheln und sich von ihr streicheln zu lassen.Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Im Vortex Ein Jahr später, im Jahre 44 nach der Schlacht von Yavin, brachen die Solos nach Klatooine auf, weil sie mit den Klatooinianern über einen Beitritt in den Senat der Galaktischen Föderation Freier Allianzen verhandeln wollten. Doch die Sith des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith von Kesh waren ebenfalls auf dem Planeten und planten, Allanas Mutter Königinmutter Tenel Ka Chume Ta' Djo zu töten, um die Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen und das Hapes-Konsortium um Hapes zu destabilisieren. Allana hatte jedoch Visionen und sah, was die Sith vorhatten, weshalb sie sich zu einer Anhöhe begab, auf dem sie zuvor ein unidentifiziertes Raumschiff erblickt hatte, welches sie für eines der Sith hielt. Sie konnte verhindern, dass der Sith eine an C-3PO angebrachte Bombe zündete, wurde anschließend jedoch von dem Sith angegriffen. Anji schritt ein und verteidigte ihr Herrschen, indem sie den Sith ansprang und ihm sein Gesicht zerkratzte, sodass er sogar sein rechtes Auge verlor. Anji verschaffte Leia genug Zeit einzuschreiten und den Sith zu enthaupten, um anschließend mit Anji und Allana zur unverletzten Tenel Ka Djo zurückzukehren. Im Falken kuschelte sich Anji zu Allana ins Bett, und zu diesem Zeitpunkt merkten Han und Leia an, dass die mittlerweile so groß wie Allana seiende Anji besser nicht mehr mit Allana im Bett schlafen sollte.Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Verurteilung miniatur|links|180px|Die junge Anji in Allanas Armen. Nachdem Anji mit Allana und ihren Pflege- und Großeltern nach einem kleinen Scharmützel im Café Flussblick auf Roonadan nach Coruscant zurückkehrten, wurde Allanas Großmutter Leia Organa Solo gefangen genommen und die Sith des Vergessenen Stammes rissen die Kontrolle über Coruscant an sich, indem Abeloth den Staatschef Padnel Ovin tötete, Wynn Dorvan entführte und die Jessar Rokari Kem übernahm, um selbst Staatschefin zu werden. Es gelang Han und Lando Calrissian, Leia zu befreien. Anschließend schickte Han Allana mit Anji zu ihrer Mutter, damit sie in Sicherheit war.Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Aufstieg Nach der Schlacht von Ossus planten Han, Leia, Tenel Ka, die Jedi um Luke Skywalker und einige andere Persönlichkeiten wie Admiral Nek Bwua'tu, Coruscant zurückzuerobern. Han wollte Allana nicht erlauben, mit nach Coruscant zu fliegen, doch als Leia und er Anji eben dort in Allanas Koje gekuschelt an Bord des Falken vorfanden, wussten sie, dass auch Allana nicht weit sein konnte, was sich ebenfalls als korrekt erwies. Han war also wohl oder übel dazu gezwungen, Allana, die unbedingt ihren Freund Bazel Warv auf Coruscant unterstützen wollte, mitzunehmen, was sich als schlechte Entscheidung erwies, als die Gruppe, die Anji ebenfalls mitgenommen hatte, in einen von Vestara Khai geschaffenen Hinterhalt der Sith geriet, während dem Bazel ums Leben kam, als er jenes von Allana rettete.Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Apokalypse Nach dem Angriff flohen die Solos und Anji und begaben sich in einen Gang, als sie merkten, dass sie von den Sith verfolgt wurden. Anji begleitete Leia, die sich ein wenig zurückfallen ließ, damit sie sie wenn nötig beschützen konnte. Als Leia plötzlich verschwand, wusste Han aus einem Allana vollkommen unersichtlichem Grund, was sie vorhatte und er befahl Allana, sich auf Anji zu legen und Augen und Ohren zuzuhalten, was Anji ihr nach tat. Leia war nämlich gerade dabei, explosive Geschosse einzusetzen. Allana und Anji hatten im Laufe der Jahre eine Machtverbindung zueinander aufgebaut, weshalb Anji Allanas Befehle leichter verstand und auf diese gehorchte. Während diese Angriff kam es dazu, dass Anji den Befehl, sich zurückzuhalten, missachtete, weil Allana von einem Sith angegriffen wurde, der einen Thermaldetonator in ihre Richtung warf. Anji rettete gemeinsam mit Han Solo ihre Freundin und traf anschließend auf die Barabel, die Allana die ganze Zeit gesucht hatte. Vor den bis zur Decke reichenden Reptilien, denen noch immer das Blut der Sith troff, hatten selbst die eingetroffenen Marinesoldaten Angst, und auch Anji stellte sich anfangs schützend vor ihre Freundin, bis Allana sie darauf hinwies, dass dies Freunde von ihr waren. Die Hochzeit von Jaina Solo und Jagged Fel Nachdem Abeloth von Tahiri Veila, Saba Sebatyne, Luke Skywalker, Darth Krayt, Vestara Khai und Ben Skywalker getötet werden konnte, stieg Jaina Solos Hochzeit mit Jagged Fel. Auch Allana und ihre Großeltern waren eingeladen. Gemeinsam mit Han, Leia und ihrer Anji flogen sie mit dem Falken zur Drachenkönigin II, nachdem sie auf Gavin Darklighters mit einer militärischen Ehrenbezeigung verabschiedet wurden. Das lag daran, dass der Jedi-Orden Coruscant vorerst verließ und Han und Leia diesen zu begleiten gedachten. Zuerst befürchtete Han, dass Anji das zeremonielle Zünden der Lichtschwerter und der Lärm der Hochzeit Anji verstören könnten, doch Allana befürchtete dergleichen nicht und meinte, Anji würde es nicht falsch verstehen und sich benehmen. Dann nahm Allana Anji zu ihrer Linken, wo sie die Nexu, die nun mittlerweile beinahe so groß wie Allana war, brav hinsetzte und auf das Kommando ihres Herrchens wartete. Dort führte Allana ein Gespräch mit ihrem Vater und erzählte, dass sie aufgeregt war. Dies lag nicht nur an der Hochzeit. Da die Sith durch Vestaras Verrat von Allanas wahrer Identität erfahren hatten, sahen sie die Solos gezwungen, dies selbst publik zu machen. Beim Aussteigen wurde die aufgeregte Allana von C-3PO angesagt: "Die erste Thronerbin des Hapes-Konsortiums, die Chume'da Allana Djo Solo". Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Anji war eine weibliche Nexu, die ihre Herrin Allana liebte und sie ständig begleitete und vor Gefahren schützen wollte. Anji entwickelte einen so außerordentlichen Drang dazu, ihre Herrin und Freundin zu schützen, dass es ihr sogar einmal eine Gehirnerschütterung einbrachte. Sie spürte des Weiteren, wenn Allana oder andere Personen, die ihr nahe standen, traurig oder ängstlich waren. Zu diesen Zeitpunkten entwickelte sich ihr Beschützerdrang und Anji war kaum zu bremsen, wenn sie alles angriff, dass sie als Gefahr für ihre Familie sah. Auf Klatooine rettete sie Allana sogar das Leben, als sie sie vor einem Sith schützte. Ihre freie Zeit verbrachte Anji am liebsten damit, mit Allana zu kuscheln und sich von ihr streicheln zu lassen. Aufgrund ihrer Zuneigung zu Allana vertrat Anji offenbar die "Deine Feinde sind meine Feinde"-Einstellung, weshalb sie C-3PO nicht mehr mochte, nachdem dieser einen Streit mit Allana hatte, jedoch alle Menschen gut behandelte, die Allana gern hatte. Auch mochte Anji das Fliegen nicht. Häufig übergab sie sich an Bord des Falken, wenn dieser unterwegs war. Obwohl Anji zum Adoptionszeitpunkt erst wenige Wochen oder Monate alt war, fürchteten Han und Leia, dass sie Personen verletzen konnte, weshalb sie ihr aus Sicherheitsgründen die Stacheln und Krallen abstumpften, um die Bedrohung durch das Raubtier zu mindern. Auch wurde ihr ein Dentalimplantat eingesetzt, dass die Nexu daran hinderte, jemanden zu stark zu verletzen. Allana war sich sicher, dass sie Anji gut trainieren könnten. Man konnte Nexus zu Jagdgefährten oder Wachtieren ausbilden, und mit ihren vier Augen sprach Anji sehr gut auf visuelle Signale an. Um ihre Geliebte Begleiterin zu ihren Schleichmanövern mitnehmen zu können, hatte Allana Anji rasch beigebracht, auf das nahezu universelle Zeichen für Ruhe zu reagieren.Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Die Verbündeten Des Weiteren kann Anji sehr gut Dinge aufspüren, weshalb Allana sicher war, dass R2 verschwunden war, als Anji ihn auf Dathomir nicht an Bord des Falken aufspüren konnte. Des Weiteren hatten Anji und Allana eine Verbindung in der Macht zueinander. Beziehungen Allana Djo Solo miniatur|rechts|300px|Allana spielt mir ihrem ausgewachsenen Nexu. Anji war Allanas Haustier, um das sie sich kümmerte wie um einen besten Freund. Das Nexu-Baby traf sie während einer Auseinandersetzung auf dem Hauptplaneten der Galaxis, Coruscant, und beschloss es gegen den Willen ihrer Großeltern aufzunehmen. Anfangs waren Han und Leia gar nicht erfreut darüber, dass ihre Enkelin mit einem fleichfressenden Raubtier spielte, doch schlossen auch sie das Tier bald in ihr Herz. Allana nahm Anji überall mit hin, und das Tier rettete ihr auch das ein oder andere Mal das Leben. Darunter auf Klatooine, als Allana von einem Sith angegriffen wurde. Zu diesen Zeitpunkten entwickelte sich ihr Beschützerdrang und Anji war kaum zu bremsen, wenn sie alles angriff, dass sie als Gefahr für ihre Familie sah. Im Laufe der Jahre hatten Anji und Allana eine Verbindung in der Macht zueinander aufgebaut, die es ihnen erlaubte, einander besser zu verstehen und ohne Worte miteinander zu kommunizieren. Auch lehrten Allana und ihr Nexu-Trainer Anji viele Fähigkeiten. Unter anderem brachten sie ihr bei, Dinge zu finden und teilweise in den Mimiken und Gestiken ihrer Besitzerin zu lesen. Man konnte Nexus zu Jagdgefährten oder Wachtieren ausbilden, und mit ihren vier Augen sprach Anji sehr gut auf visuelle Signale an. Um ihre Geliebte Begleiterin zu ihren Schleichmanövern mitnehmen zu können, hatte Allana Anji rasch beigebracht, auf das nahezu universelle Zeichen für Ruhe zu reagieren. Außerdem waren Anji und Allana so gut miteinander befreundet, dass Anji jeden Freund ihrer Besitzerin auch als ihren Freund ansah, und jeden Feind ihrer Besitzerin auch als ihren Feind ansah. Obwohl Anji mit der Zeit gelernt hatte, auf Allana zu hören, hinderte sie dies auch nach all den Jahren Freundschaft nicht daran, jeden Befehl zu verweigern, wenn dies bedeutete, dass sie ihre Besitzerin in einer Gefahrensituation nicht unterstützen konnte. Als Allanas Haustier schon größer war wie die zu diesem Zeitpunkt zehnjährige Allana, machte das Tier auf viele einen erschreckenden Eindruck, der jedoch meist täuschte. Die Nexu war noch genauso verspielt und zutraulich gegenüber Bekannten, wie sie es in jungen Jahren war, konnte jedoch auch sehr gefährlich werden. Leia Organa und Han Solo miniatur|links|180px|Han und Leia Organa Solo. Obwohl Anji zum Adoptionszeitpunkt erst wenige Wochen oder Monate alt war, fürchteten Han und Leia, dass sie Personen verletzen konnte, weshalb sie ihr aus Sicherheitsgründen die Stacheln und Krallen abstumpften, um die Bedrohung durch das Raubtier zu mindern. Auch wurde ihr ein Dentalimplantat eingesetzt, dass die Nexu daran hinderte, jemanden zu stark zu verletzen. Anfangs fürchteten ihre Eltern die Nexu und waren nicht mit Allanas Entscheidung einverstanden, doch mit der Zeit schlossen auch diese beiden die Nexu in ihr Herz. Allana war sich sicher, dass sie Anji gut trainieren könnten. Mit der Zeit lernten die Solos Anji sogar zu schätzen und selbst Han musste zugeben, dass Anji seiner Enkelin und Pflegetochter bereits mehrere Male das Leben gerettet hatte, was ihn sehr glücklich machte. Han vertraute häufig nicht darauf, dass die Nexu die ihr von Allana gegebenen Befehle einfach ausführte, doch musste auch er eingestehen, dass die beiden mittlerweile eine so gute Beziehung zueinander aufgebaut hatten, dass Anji durchaus häufig auf ihre neue Familie hörte. Auch Leia genoss mit der Zeit Anjis Gesellschaft. Der Anblick des Geschöpfes auf dem Schoß der achtjährigen Allana sorgte dafür, dass Leia ein Kloß im Hals saß, da ihre Sohn Jacen Solo ebenfalls so liebevoll und geschickt mit Tieren umgegangen war, und es machte sie glücklich zu wissen, dass etwas von der Güte in ihrem Sohn in dessen Tochter Allana überlebt hatte. Während der Rückeroberung von Coruscant arbeiteten Leia und Anji sogar zusammen, was selten war, da die Nexu meist bei Allana blieb. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt jedoch benutzte Leia die Macht, um ihre Spuren vor den Sith zu verbergen, während Anji sie begleitete und vor allen Gefahren schützte, die sich Leia zuwandten, wofür sie sehr dankbar war. Hinter den Kulissen *Ihren ersten Auftritt hat Anji im von Christie Golden verfassten und am 23. Juni 2009 auf Deutsch Roman Omen der außerdem von Aaron Allston und Troy Denning geschriebenen Roman-Reihe Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter. Ihre weiteren Auftritte wurden bisher größtenteils bei dieser Reihe belassen, jedoch erhält Anji eine Rolle in der ebenfalls von Golden verfassten Kurzgeschichte Good Hunting des Star Wars Insiders #142. *Erste Bilder von Anji wurden im Rahmen der Star Wars Galaxy Series 6 gezeichnet.Star Wars Galaxy Series 6 Des Weiteren wurden Bilder in der Kurzgeschichte Good Hunting veröffentlicht, auf denen sie bereits so groß wie Allana ist, und ein Bild im 2012 erschienenen The Essential Reader's Companion, auf dem die noch junge Anji von Allana in den Armen gehalten wird. Quellen *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Omen *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Abgrund *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Rückschlag *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die Verbündeten *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Im Vortex *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Verurteilung *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Aufstieg *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Apokalypse *''Star Wars Insider'' #142 – Good Hunting *''Star Wars Galaxy Series 6'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' Einzelnachweise en:Anji Kategorie:Tiere (Individuen) Kategorie:Legends